


Holmes vs. Harkness

by squire (orphan_account)



Series: Translations [10]
Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams, Sherlock (TV), Torchwood
Genre: BAMF John Watson, Crack, M/M, Poor Jack, bureaocracy
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/squire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Příběh, v němž věci kapitánu Jackovi tak trochu přerostou přes hlavu, načež jsou mu představeny nekonečné radosti byrokracie; Mycroft je samolibý, Průvodce nabídne užitečnou radu, John Watson se nedělí, a - zvláštní shodou okolností - Jack si ani jednou nevrzne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holmes vs. Harkness

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Holmes vs. Harkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/260927) by [coinin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coinin/pseuds/coinin). 



Kdesi v Londýně se nachází vkusně zařízená kancelář. Nic přehnaně dramatického - jen obložení ze vzácného dřeva a takový ten psací stůl, který nenápadně sděluje, že osoba sedící za ním je Někdo. Na dveřích nenajdete číslo, a bez sjednané schůzky nenajdete ani tu kancelář. To, že jste neměli ani tušení, že máte sjednanou schůzku, dokud vedle vás nezastavilo luxusní černé auto a profesionálně oblečená žena s Blackberry v ruce vám neřekla, ať nastoupíte, to už je jen takový bezvýznamný detail.

Zvlášť bezvýznamný, pokud jste kapitán Jack Harkness, RAF (na odpočinku), protože když jste jednou nesmrtelný, už se únosů v autech s neprůhlednými skly bojíte tak nějak míň.

V Cardiffu byl zrovna krásný jarní den - což znamená, že nebe bylo šedivé a počasí navlhlé a mrholivé - když Jack vykročil z budky a sestoupil z obrubníku.

Čekalo tam na něj černé auto, zadní dvířka perfektně vyrovnaná s dlážděním filtrovaného vnímání. Vedle auta stál muž v jednotném vládním černém obleku a jen co Jack vykročil z dláždění, otevřel dvířka a ani nemrknul překvapením.

"To vám neřekli, že tohle je pěší zóna?" prohodil Jack a pohodlně kráčel dál.

Muž neodpověděl. Jack vzdychl, potřásl hlavou a vlezl do auta.

Nebyl si jistý, co čekal, ale určitě to nebyla žena v malých černých, která si textovala na svém Backberry a dokonale Jacka ignorovala. Což bylo naprosto nepřijatelné, protože byla docela přitažlivá - perfektní sestava křivek, nohou a kaštanových loken - a na zadním sedadle byli sami dva.

"Rád vás poznávám. Jsem kapitán Jack Harkness," Jack prohodil, hned jak se auto rozjelo, a blýskl po ní oslepujícím úsměvem. To obvykle na vzbuzení zájmu stačilo.

"Já vím." Ani nezvedla oči od telefonu.

 "No a vaše jméno?" Jack mírně klesl hlasem a poněkud přitlačil na šarmu. Ta ženská byla opravdu kus.

"Médea."

"Vážně?" optal se Jack škádlivě.

Tentokrát se na něj podívala a věnovala mu povýšeně shovívavý úsměv. "Ne." A dál se věnovala telefonu.

Sedm minut povídání, ukecávání a flirtování nevyneslo nic víc než jednoslabičné odpovědi a pár falešných úsměvů. Jack a ne-právě-Médea opustili auto u doků. Čekala tam na ně helikoptéra s líně se otáčejícími rotory.

"No tak, kam máme namířeno?" Jack zahulákal, zatímco jim do vrtulníku pomáhal muž v standardní černé kombinéze, která zrovna křičela 'Pracuji pro tajnou vládní organizaci'.

Médea se zas jen tak shovívavě usmála, nasadila si zvukotěsná sluchátka, a soustředila se na telefon.

Když přistáli v Londýně, čekalo tam na ně černé auto s neprůhlednými skly - dokonalá kopie prvního exempláře. Jack se za jízdy koukal z okna a byl si skoro jistý, že jsou někde ve vládní čtvrti.

"Počítám, že se ještě uvidíme, že?" zeptal se, když konečně dorazili, kam měli, a Médea ho uvedla do dobře zařízené kanceláře (její pozadí bylo mimochodem úžasné).

"Ne," odvětila s dalším falešným úsměvem a odplula.

"Kapitáne Harknessi." Za stolem stál muž - vysoký, průměrné váhy, v bezchybně střiženém obleku a s dokonale zažitým náznakem neupřímného úsměvu. "Nebo bych snad měl říct 'agente Harknessi?' Prosím, posaďte se."

Jack se sesul do nabídnutého křesla a nenuceně se v něm rozvalil tak, jak byl zvyklý. Škoda že ta asistentka byla taková netýkavka, i když tenhle chlápek za stolem nebyl zdaleka tak špatný. Den ještě nebyl ztracený, zvlášť pro někoho, kdo se nerad vzdává - a to Jack nikdy nedělal.

"Máte nade mnou navrch. Máte ve zvyku nechávat svou sekretářku unášet lidi a dohazovat vám je do kanclu vrtulníkem, nebo jsem výjimka?"

"Jak nedbalé ode mě, že jsem se nepředstavil. Jsem Mycroft Holmes - a nikoliv: obvykle má _asistentka_ unáší lidi a dováží je do opuštěných skladišť."

"Nezdá se mi, že bych o vás někdy slyšel."

"To jste ani nemohl. Pane Harknessi–"

"Kapitáne."

Blýsknul se tenounký úsměv. "Kapitám Jack Harkness z Královského letectva zemřel v letadle sestřeleném nepřítelem během tréninkového letu. Přivlastnil jste si jeho totožnost–"

"Jak tohle víte?"

"–ale vy sám jste nikdy u Královského letectva nesloužil. Já vím všechno, pane Harknessi."

Čemuž se Jack zasmál, protože to prostě nemohla být pravda. Tenhle Holmes se mu ale líbil, takže mu to protentokrát odpustil. "Prostě mi říkejte Jacku. Takže, proč mě vlastně vaše asistentka unesla a dovezla sem? Když budete chtít, můžeme se hádat o detaily mého oslovování, ale k tomu byste mě musel trochu... víc přesvědčit." Očima pomalu sklouzl po Holmesově postavě.

"Jste současným ředitelem organizace známé jako Torchwood, že ano?" Pokud si Mycroft všiml Jackova zvídavého pohledu (a to musel, protože Jack se nenamáhal s nenápadností), dokonale to ignoroval.

"Jasně že jo," Jack se líně usmál. Ten úsměv vždycky zabíral. Mycroft ovšem vypadal nezaujatě.

"Vyskytly se jisté - řekněme problémy, které bych s vámi rád prodiskutoval, týkající se vašich vůdčích schopností a rozpočtu Torchwoodu."

"Nevěděl jsem, že máme rozpočet."

Mycroft se maličko a lehce bolestně usmál. "Ano, to je jeden z bodů, kterých bych se rád dotkl."

"Fajn," řekl Jack. Něco tady nesedělo, a pro jednou to nebyl on. "Pokud vím, nikdo nám finance neschvaluje."

"Stav věcí se změnil, pane Harknessi."

Jack pozdvihl obočí. Bylo to fakt roztomilé - jak si tenhle mrňavý úředníček myslel, že zahnal Jacka do kouta. Kdyby jenom tušil. "A jak si myslíte, že se vám to povedlo?"

"Dovolil jsem si zabavit vám účty. Nyní náleží do vlastnictví Koruny."

"Zabavil jste účty Torchwoodu?" ujistil se Jack a nemohl si pomoct, rozesmál se. Smál se až k slzám a sípavě se zarazil, až když mu došel dech. Bylo to naprosto směšné, protože to bylo nemožné, a přesto si byl Mycroft tak jistý sám sebou - byl doopravdy rozkošný. Jack by si na tohle zvykl. Možná, až to tady urovná, pozve Mycrofta na drink - ten chudáček by si asi zasloužil jeden večer mimo kancelář.

Mycroft čekal, až se Jack dořehtá, a pak mu podal krabici papírových kapesníků.

"Jestliže jste již zvládl své veselí, pane Harknessi, můžeme pokračovat ve finančním přehledu?"

"Vy si vážně myslíte, že jste našel naše účty?" Ten chlap je drahoušek, pomyslel si Jack - definitivně ho musí pozvat na drink. Pár takticky umístěných poznámek o mimozemské technologické vybavenosti, nebo třeba ukázka, řekněme, Jackovy osobní 'mimozemské' vybavenosti, a drahoušek mu roztaje pod rukama.

"Ujišťuji vás, pane Harknessi, že se tomu věnovali naši nejlepší z nejlepších." Mycroft se zas usmíval a cosi v tom úsměvu - tajemný náznak zadostiučinění - konečně zaselo zrnko pochyb do Jackovy hlavy.

"Tak fajn, ukažte, co máte."

Mycroft vytáhl ze zásuvky složku a podal ji přes stůl Jackovi, který ji otevřel a shovívavě se pousmál. Ano, Mycroft a jeho banda čmuchalů zřejmě opravdu našli několik z mnoha peněžních účtů Torchwoodu - ovšem jenom ty malé, určené na výdaje týmu na Zemi. Bude muset říct Toshovi, aby na nich navýšil zabezpečení. Nejspíš poslední dobou trochu zlenivěli.

"Tohle jsou samozřejmě jen účty v pozemských bankách," zamumlal Mycroft a vytáhl další složku, další, a potom ještě další tři.

Jack prudce zdvihl hlavu a zíral. Mycroft se mu klidně a bez uhnutí díval do očí.

"Ale propána, pane Harknessi, opravdu doufám, že jste se neoddával iluzi, že vaše malá organizace byla jedinou na světě s přístupem k mimozemské technologii."

Jack pohlédl na složky - každá byla řádně označena (Boeshanská Poloostrovní Záložna a Půjčovna, 51. století, Satelit 5 Kreditní banka, a pár dalších) - a pak zpátky na Mycrofta. Tohle nebylo možné. Nikdo na světě by neměl být schopen najít tyhle účty - natož se dostat k penězům na nich. Ale přesto to tu všechno bylo - čísla účtů, stavy, kurzy z mimozemských měn na libry šterlinků.

"Fajn," řekl Jack a změnil taktiku. "Co z hesla 'Nad rámec vlády, mimo dosah policie' vám nebylo jasné? Musím uznat, zapůsobilo na mě, že jste vůbec něco našli, ale tohle je mimo vaše pravomoci."

Mycroft se v odpověď tence usmál a Jackovi tím nepříjemně připomenul žraloka. "Výborně, pane Harknessi. Věděl jsem, že se k tomu brzy dostaneme. Ujišťuji vás, že s policií nemám nic společného - vyjma na čistě osobní úrovni, ovšem - a stejně tak se nacházím... mimo organizovanou strukturu vlády."

"Bezva. Vypadá to, že se shodneme, že nemáte absolutně žádnou autoritu."

"Hmm. Jak se to jenom říká - kdo má moc, má pravdu? Plně kontroluji vaše finance, mám výslovný souhlas královny a stojí za mnou i U.N.I.T. - i když jsem si jist, že jsme oba rozumní muži, takže... nebudeme muset sahat k násilí."

"U.N.I.T.? Vy myslíte ty klauny v červených baretech?" uchechtl se Jack. U.N.I.T. byl hrozbou tak akorát sám sobě.

"Ale probůh, ovšem že ne ty. Mám na mysli to kompetentní oddělení." Mycroft se přitom prohrábl dokumenty na kraji stolu, vytáhl odtamtud list papíru a dřív, než se Jack vzpamatoval, změnil téma. "Na těchto účtech na výdaje je několik položek, které bych s vámi rád prošel osobně - nemusíme vyřídit každý detail, o to se postarají mí auditoři - ale pojďme se na chvíli věnovat alespoň těm nejdůležitějším."

"Ehm–"

"Výborně. Zvláště by mě zajímalo zdůvodnění... 'Land Rover: přední maska, embosováno na zakázku.' Dát si jméno vaší organizace vytisknout na auto není zrovna nejlepší způsob, jak zajistit utajení. I když, jak jsem byl zpraven, o Torchwoodu ví v Cardiffu každá důchodkyně, takže možná vaše jméno na dopravním prostředku je to nejmenší, co by vás mělo trápit."

O dvě hodiny později se Jack nestačil divit, čemu Mycroft říká 'chvíle', a skoro si přál, aby se mohl zastřelit - natvrdo - a nemuset tak trávit ani jednu další mučivou minutu snahou ospravedlnit své nákupy - z nichž si na polovinu navíc ani nepamatoval.

"Mám za to, že tím se náš malý přehled financí uzavírá," zamumlal Mycroft a odložil papír stranou.

Jack se tak tak udržel, aby nezařval Díky Bohu.

"Teď už jen pár problémů s velením, které bych rád prodiskutoval–"

"Do hajzlu," zamumlal Jack.

"Berte to jako výroční zprávu o činnosti organizace."

"Nikdo po mně nikdy nechce výroční zprávy. To je jedna z výhod téhle práce."

Mycroft se opět usmál tím spokojeným, žraločím úsměvem. "Blahopřeji tedy k vaší první."

Jack jen zasténal.

"Možná by byla na místě malá přestávka na čaj a sušenky."

"Budou otrávené?"

"Ne."

"Sakra."

I když by to Jack nikdy nepřiznal, čaj a sušenky mu pomohly alespoň trochu spravit náladu. Ten čaj ovšem nebyl ani zdaleka tak dobrý jako Iantovo kafe - jenže darovanému koni na zuby nehleď, a Jackovi bylo bohužel jasné, že v jeho současné situaci mu Mycroft nedaruje ani pumpičku.

Mycroft zdánlivě náhodně vybral další složku a Jack potlačil záchvěv hrůzy. Po dnešku mu už zakládací šanony nikdy nebudou připadat stejné.

"Zpátky k věci, bohužel." Mycroft ostentativně listoval stránkami, které nejspíš stejně uměl nazpaměť. "Musím se přiznat," pokračoval se zdviženým obočím, "že by mě opravdu zajímalo, jak jste mohl přehlédnout skutečnost, že váš svačinář - pan Ianto Jones, ach jak velšské - skrýval ve sklepení Kyberženu."

"Já–"

"Když odhlédneme od očividného emočního strádání vašeho podřízeného..." Mycroft se zarazil a kriticky pohlédl na několik záběrů z CCTV, které pocházely - tak to alespoň Jackovi připadalo z jeho strany stolu - z interních kamer základny v Cardiffu (což byl jen další střípek do mozaiky dnešních nemožností), a pak pokračoval: "... už jen tyto abnormální výkyvy v dodávce proudu vám měly napovědět, že je něco špatně."

"Však taky napověděly."

"Ovšem až poté, kdy jste měli plně upgradeovanou Kyberženu přímo v srdci základny. Jeden by myslel, že takové _jemné_ –" Mycroft to slovo vyplivl, jako kdyby mu nechutnalo, "–náznaky jako například pokusy pozměnit záznamy na vnitřních kamerových okruzích vás měly upozornit na stav věcí o něco dříve, kdyby si jich ovšem někdo všímal. Opravdu doufám, že jste mu zvýšil plat."

"Počkat, komu?"

"Panu Jonesovi, samozřejmě."

"To jsem mu měl zvýšit plat za to, že nás všechny málem zabil?"

"Počínání pana Jonese bylo zcela jistě politováníhodné, ale na druhou stranu prokázal značnou iniciativu, nemluvě o odvaze a inteligenci, když zachránil svou někdejší milenku a ukryl ji ve vašem sklepení. Trocha čokolády a terapie na zvládnutí zármutku by spravily všechny ty nepříjemné zmatky ohledně jeho loajality, a nárůst platového ohodnocení by ho zcela jistě přesvědčil, aby nadále používal svůj nezanedbatelný talent ve váš prospěch."

"Oho," řekl Jack - protože bez ohledu na to, v jaké byl kaši, na dvojsmyslný vtípek měl čas vždycky - "Ianto Jones svůj talent rozhodně používá v můj prospěch."

Mycroft Holmes, jak se zdálo, byl mistrem bezvýrazných obličejů. V této chvíli na Jacka upíral pohled tak prázdný, že čistá tabule by se před ním šla schovat hanbou.

"Čímž se dostáváme - ach, tohle se mi obzvláště líbilo. Mohl byste mi vysvětlit, jak se mohl tým špičkově vycvičených odborníků, vybavených nejmodernější mimozemskou technologií, nechat unést vražednými lidožravými zemědělci? Alespoň tedy z vašich výplatních pásek usuzuji, že jste všichni špičkově vycvičeni - opravte mě, prosím, pokud se mýlím."

Jacka zachránilo před nutností vymyslet si nějaké vysvětlení pro tohle fiasko náhlé zjevení dvou mužů, doprovázené dveřmi kanceláře rozraženými dokořán s pořádnou ranou o zeď.

"Sherlocku. Doktore Watsone. To je můj bratr," vysvětlil Mycroft s mávnutím ruky k vyššímu z těch dvou, "a jeho kolega. Čemu vděčím za potěšení z vaší návštěvy?"

"Mycrofte," zavrčel Sherlock a ohó, je prostě fantastický, pomyslel si Jack, zatímco mu oči jely po kilometrech nohou a štíhlé postavy. Nemohl si být jistý, ale vsadil by se, že pod tím dlouhým kabátem byl schovaný i opravdu hezký zadek. "Měl jsem si dvakrát rozmyslet věřit ti, když jsi tvrdil, že jsi nám do bytu nedal štěnice."

Z kapes vytáhl dvě hrsti špionážní elektroniky a vysypal ji na Mycroftův stůl. Jack obdivoval jeho ruce, věnoval chvilku vymýšlení, co všechno by s těmi dlouhými, hbitými prsty šlo dělat, a pak očima přejel po delikátním alabastrovém krku a uvelebil se pohledem na bledé, hranaté tváři a  blýskavých očích, orámovaných rozcuchanými tmavými kudrnami.

"Rutinní bezpečnostní opatření," zamumlal Mycroft. Doktor Watson, ten menší, plavovlasý muž stojící s rukama za zády za Sherlockem, nevypadal moc přesvědčeně.

Sherlock zafuněl, předklonil se a oběma rukama zvysoka praštil do stolu. Jack si řekl, že předkloněný a zapřený o nábytek je poloha, ve které Sherlock vypadá opravdu dobře.

"Ahojka, mladý zdravotníku," zapředl Jack se svým nejlepším úsměvem a zaklonil se v křesle, aby měl lepší výhled. Doktor Watson se lehce ošil a střelil po něm zřetelně nepřátelským pohledem.

"Ve skutečnosti detektiv konzultant," zamumlal Sherlock, narovnal se a setřel Jacka nevraživým pohledem. O vteřinu později zamrkal a zatvářil se skoro znechuceně. "Ach bože," zasténal a otočil se k bratrovi, "padesáté první století? Býval bych myslel, že i ty máš lepší vkus."

"Hej, vy–"

Sherlock sežehl pohledem nejdřív Jacka a pak Mycrofta. "Jestli ublížíš Lestradeovi, povím to máti. Dobře víš, jak se jí minulé Vánoce zalíbil. Určitě by ji to nepotěšilo. Pojď, Johne, tady jsme hotovi."

John protočil oči a omluvně pokrčil rameny Mycroftovým směrem.

"Dej si voraz, kámo," zavrčel, když si všiml Jackova posledního toužebného zírání na Sherlocka, který zrovna vycházel ze dveří.

"Hele, kdykoliv budete mít chuť. Já se rád rozdělím." Jackův odzbrojující úsměv poněkud opadl, když mu John věnoval pohled, který kdyby mohl zabíjet, tak je z Jacka už jen malý mastný flek na hodně drahém koberci.

"Já ne," odvětil John tónem tak ledovým, že ho musel pěstovat v Arktitě, a následoval Sherlocka ven z kanceláře.

"Páni. Vsadím se, že v posteli je opravdový zvíře," vydechl Jack obdivným hlasem. "Bože, tohle dva–" a Jack tiše hvízdl, "– co bych za to dal, octnout se v posteli mezi nimi."

Mycroft vydal cosi popsatelného jen jako tichounký, bolestný ston, k Jackově nezměrnému potěšení.

"Zpravidla vůči... sexuálnímu životu svého bratra zaujímám strategii pasivní nevšímavosti. Nicméně, v tomto případě se cítím povinován vás jako bližního svého varovat před pravděpodobnými následky jakéhokoliv vaší... angažovanosti... v této oblasti."

"Je tohle 'zlomte mu srdce a já vám zlámu nohy' proslov?"

"Ó nikoliv. Jak jsem řekl, pasivní nevšímavost." Zatímco mluvil, otevřel Mycroft zásuvku a vytáhl odtud hladký, černý přístroj, snadno zaměnitelný za nejnovější čtečku e-knih, nebýt slov 'NEPROPADEJTE PANICE' embosovaných velkými, přátelskými písmeny na přední straně.

Jack jen zíral. "Vy máte kopii Průvodce," dostal ze sebe nakonec, tak trochu monotónně a rezignovaně. Dneska už se musel smířit s lecčím.

"Hmm? Ano, ovšem," zamumlal Mycroft a vyvolal záznam o Zemi. Jack zahlédl dobře známá slova, "Převážně neškodná," společně s oznámením, které říkalo: _Tento článek týkající se Západního spirálního ramene Galaxie Mléčné dráhy je pahýl. Můžete pomoci Průvodci jeho rozšířením._

Byla tu ovšem sekce "Viz také" - a to byla pro Jacka novinka. Byly tu dva odkazy: "Doktor" a "Doktor John Watson." Mycroft klikl na to druhé a přisunul Průvodce přes stůl Jackovi.

"Berte to jako přátelské varování," řekl zcela klidně.

V článku byla fotografie - vlastně několik - a všechny zobrazovaly toho malého, blonďatého, naprosto tuctového muže, který se tu objevil se Sherlockem. Jack odtrhl oči od fotografie Johna Watsona v pouštní bojové uniformě, s bundou rozevřenou a vystavující na odiv pevnou, opálenou kůži, a začetl se do článku.

 _Doktor John Watson je řáckej frúd,_ začal Průvodce svým obvyklým slangem. _Nenechte se oblbnout těmi huňatými svetry: tenhle pozemšťan je neskutečnej drsňák, zabalenej do takové hromady vlny, že by i vaše babička s ním měla co dělat - a to by měla, když si jednou začala s doktorem Johnem Watsonem. Jako by nestačilo, že je ukázkový, certifikovaný BAMF, tenhle mini-zabiják je také nepředstavitelný prostopášník. Zapomeňte na tři kontinenty: John H. Watson si vrznul přinejmenším na třech planetách - a stále se hlásí další._

Jack přerušil čtení a pohlédl na Mycrofta s obličejem plným nedůvěry. "To je ten chlápek, co tu byl před pěti minutama?"

Mycroft jen přikývl.

"Ale," Jack namítl a kouknul zpátky do Průvodce, "je tady sedmnáct podsekcí! Sedmnáct! To říká - teda –"

"Mohu vás upozornit zejména na podsekci číslo jedna?"

Podsekce číslo jedna měla název 'Sherlock Holmes'. _První pravidlo Johna Watsona zní: Nesahejte Na Detektiva. Druhé pravidlo zní Ne, Vážně, Opravdu Nesahejte Na Detektiva. Třetí pravidlo zní V Prvních Dvou Pravidlech Jsme Si Nedělali Prdel, Ty Zatracený Idiote, Teď Ho V Pořádku Vrať A Možná To Přežiješ, S Včasnou Lékařskou Pomocí A Po Dlouhodobé Terapii. Taky jste si říkali, že už jste dlouho nezahlídli Plačící Anděly?Na vzdávání díky vašemu oblíbenému božstvu zapomeňte, místo toho napište děkovný dopis Doktoru Johnu Watsonovi, BAMF. Jeden velmi traumatizovaný svědek nám skálopevně odpřisáhl, že jeden z Andělů jednou udělal tu fatální chybu a pokusil se posvačit Sherlocka Holmese. Následky byly spektakulární. Už jsme se zmínili, že tahle sluneční soustava má pás asteroidů? Anebo taky, jak se tomu u nás na ústředí říká, "Watsonovu japonskou zahrádku"._

Jack zavřel Průvodce a dobrých pár minut zíral na přebal.

"Prima. Pochopil jsem, zcela a bezvýhradně. Držet se dál od vašeho bratra anebo utrpět setkání s Johnem Watsonem."

"Tak tak. Ale dost tohoto povídání o ničem." Mycroft zasunul Průvodce zpátky do stolu a vrátil se k obávaným šanonům. Obrátil stránku, pak ještě jednu, a najednou byl ten žraločí úsměv zpátky. "Och ano, jak jsme jen mohl opomenout tu půvabnou epizodku s Abaddonem? Nestává se každý den, že někdo vypustí Šelmu z pekel, aby si po libosti pustošila Cardiff. Oddělení pro styk s veřejností mělo po tom incidentu noční můry."

"Heleďte, kdybych tam s týmem nebyl, tak by to bylo ještě mnohem horší–"

"To je vážně zvláštní - měl jsem z toho dojem, že kdyby nebylo vašeho týmu, ta šelma by bývala vůbec neunikla. Nicméně," zvednutím ruky uťal Jackovy protesty v zárodku a pokračoval, "co se stalo, stalo se, a já vás sem popravdě nepřivedl, abych vám vyčítal chyby minulosti."

"Vážně? Protože mně to tak zrovna připadá."

"Ujišťuji vás, že nechci nic víc, než přátelské pracovní vztahy mezi našimi dvěma organizacemi."

"A ta vaše se mimochodem jmenuje jak?"

"To je naprosto nedůležité, pane Harknessi."

Diskrétní cinknutí elegantního interkomu zabudovaného do Mycroftova stolu přerušilo konverzaci. Mycroft se předklonil, aby přijal hovor.

"Pane," prohlásil hlas Mycroftovy asistentky, "přišel Detektiv Inspektor. Mám ho poslat dál?"

"Pošlete, a prosím zařiďte dopravu zpět do Cardiffu pro pana Harknesse."

"Hned to bude, pane."

"Děkuji," odpověděl Mycroft, vypnul linku a otočil se zpátky k Jackovi. "Máte ještě nějaké otázky, pane Harknessi?"

"Jo, a hodně, ale tak nějak mi připadá, že budu schytávat návštěvu někoho z vašich lidí hezkých pár dalších měsíců, a oni mi určitě na všechny otázky odpoví, a bůhví co ještě."

"Velice přesné."

Tentokrát se ozvalo zaklepání dřív, než se dveře otevřely a vpustily dovnitř šedovlasého muže v motocyklové kombinéze. Podle Jackova odborného názoru byl poměrně hezký a ta kombinéza ten fakt rozhodně neskrývala.

"Mycu," řekl ten muž a Jack pozdvihl obočí. To byla přezdívka? Podle toho, jak se Mycroft usmíval, asi byla. Šťastnej bastard. "Podívej, jestli máš práci, můžu počkat. Nemusíš kvůli mně přerušovat schůzky."

"Nesmysl, Gregory. Zrovna jsme končili - že ano, pane Harknessi."

"Jojo, myslím, že jsme hotovi," Jack zvesela odpověděl. Popravdě byl rád za jakoukoli příležitost k útěku. Povstal a vztáhl ruku. "Jack Harkness, Torchwood."

"Detektiv inspektor Greg Lestrade," odpověděl ten muž a potřásl mu rukou. Měl příjemně chraplavý hlas. "Torchwood - to je ta tajná organizace tam někde v Cardiffu, že?"

"'Tajná' není možná to nejvhodnější slovo," vmísil se Mycroft pobaveně.

"Tuhle Mycroft vám o nás všechno pověděl?" zeptal se Jack se smíchem.

Lestrade zavrtěl hlavou. "Ne, měli jsme na stáži člověka z Cardiffu - jak se jenom jmenoval, strážník Andy, jak to bylo dál... Davidson, myslím. Vyprávěl nám o té vaší bandě pár dobrých historek. Mycu, dám si to kafe, co mi nabídla tvoje asistentka, než tu skončíš."

"Dobrá. Nezabere to víc než pár minut."

"Rád jsem vás poznal, Harknessi," prohodil Lestrade na odchodu.

"Potěšení bylo na mé straně, Detektive inspektore."

Jack počkal, až se dveře zavřou, a pak prohlásil: "Mycrofte Holmesi, máte neuvěřitelné štěstí."

Mycroft se v odpověď naprosto neskrývaně spokojeně zaculil. "Pane Harknessi, to si ani neumíte představit."

 


End file.
